Lost Media Archive
WELCOME TO THE LOST MEDIA WIKI; HOMEPAGE OF THE LOST MEDIA SOCIETY! This Wiki is a database detailing a history of lost media (audio or video, fiction or non-fiction). It's still in its early stages; as such, anyone can feel free to (and are encouraged to) contribute. Who knows, if we combine our efforts we might even uncover some of these highly sought-after rarities. Happy searching! For additional information about this wiki or The Lost Media Society, email lostmediawiki@gmail.com BEFORE WRITING AN ARTICLE, PLEASE CHECK THE ARTICLE CREATION RULES. Shoutbox 'Notice Board' 'Categories' *Lost Animation *Lost TV *Lost Movies *Lost Recordings of Real Incidents *Lost Audio *Lost Video Games *Miscellaneous Lost Media *Found Media 'Additions and Updates' *'Various PIXAR Commercial Division Works (Unresurfaced 1989-2000 Commercials)' Added 15 Sep '13 NEW *'Red Hot Riding Hood Removed Scenes (1943)' Added 14 Sep '13 NEW *'Apollo 11 Moon Landing (1969 Original Footage)' Added 14 Sep '13 NEW *'Andy Kaufman's Tony Clifton "Dinah!" Incident (1979)' Added 14 Sep '13 NEW *'The Smiths "Fast One" and other Demos (Missing 1982-1987 Tracks)' Added 13 Sep '13 NEW *'The Tower (1979 Marillion Song)' Added 13 Sep '13 NEW *'Rocky Deleted Scenes Footage (1976)' Added 12 Sep '13 NEW *'Kurt Cobain's Theme Song For Ren and Stimpy (Recorded in 1990)' Added 11 Sep '13 NEW *'Fecal Matter: Illiteracy Will Prevail (1985 Kurt Cobain Album)' Added 10 Sep '13 NEW *'Marble Man: Marble Madness 2 (Unreleased 1991 Arcade Game)' Added 09 Sep '13 NEW *'Genesis: The Lamb Lies Down on Broadway Live (1975 Concert Footage)' Added 09 Sep '13 NEW *'Little Nemo (1924-1926 Comic Run)' Added 08 Sep '13 NEW *'The Magic 7 (1990s John Candy and Madeline Kahn Lost Audio)' Added 08 Sep '13 NEW *'After Hours "Why Mario is Secretly a Douchebag" Original YouTube Version (Removed 2012 Extended Cut)' Added 08 Sep '13 NEW *Verne Troyer Sex Tape (Recorded in 2008) Added 07 Sep '13 *The Blues Brothers Animated Series Episodes 1-8 (1997) Added 07 Sep '13 *Noah's Ark (Partially Missing 1928 Film) Added 06 Sep '13 *Monster Safari (Unknown 2009 Stop-Motion Animated Film) Added 06 Sep '13 *Wallace & Gromit Sumitomo Life Advert (Unresurfaced Possibly Mid-to-Late 1990s Japanese Advert) Added 06 Sep '13 *Mess O' Blues (Unreleased 1993 Johnny Bravo Prototype Short) Added 06 Sep '13 *Gremlins Cartoon Pilot (Possibly Mid-to-Late 1980s) Added 06 Sep '13 *Pixel Force: Head 2 Head (Unreleased 2011 PC Game) Added 05 Sep '13 *The Farmer (Rarely-Screened 1977 Revenge Movie) Added 05 Sep '13 *Nobody Knows How To Talk To Children (Unreleased 2004 White Stripes Documentary) Added 05 Sep '13 *Radiohead "Let Down" Partially Lost Music Video (1997) Added 04 Sep '13 *Primal Rage II (Unreleased 1995 Arcade Game) Added 03 Sep '13 *Gravity Falls Unaired Pitch Pilot (Mid-to-Late 2000s) Added 02 Sep '13 *National Lampoon's Vacation Original Ending (1983) Added 01 Sep '13 *RENT Lost Original Broadway Cast Video Recording (1996) Added 30 Aug '13 *V.V. Brown Unreleased Album "Lollipops and Politics" (2011) Added 28 Aug '13 'Additional Resources'